Carbon blacks are generally produced in a furnace-type reactor by pyrolyzing a hydrocarbon feedstock with hot combustion gases to produce combustion products containing particulate carbon black.
Carbon blacks may be utilized as pigments, fillers, reinforcing agents and for a variety of other applications. For example, carbon blacks are widely utilized as fillers and reinforcing pigments in the compounding and preparation of rubber compositions. Most importantly, carbon blacks are effective in the preparation of rubber vulcanizates intended for usage in preparing tires. It is generally desirable in the production of tires to utilize carbon blacks which produce tires with satisfactory handling and cornering properties, abrasion resistance, and traction (wet and dry skid resistance). In particular, it is desirable to produce blacks capable of imparting improved properties of these types for use in high performance tires and racing tires.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is the production of new carbon blacks which impart improved handling and cornering, increased abrasion resistance and improved traction properties to natural rubbers, synthetic rubbers and blends of natural and synthetic rubbers incorporating the carbon blacks.
Another object of the present invention is new rubber compositions, advantageous for use as high performance and racing tires, incorporating the new carbon blacks.
Other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and the claims.